GP 19: Gunpei's True Intentions
is the ninteenth episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Plot Waiting for the Go-on Wings, the Go-ongers wonder why their letter of joining forces as so urgent. But when the Go-on Wings arrive, it turns out that Gunpei is the one behind it, hoping he and the Go-on Wings are on the same page as pros compared to the younger members. However, Hiroto is unimpressed as he and Miu walk off to Gunpei's dismay, refusing to give up. While Gunpei is working on another letter, Hant reveals to the others of the "My Best Hero" database on his cell to the other Go ongers, revealing Go-on Black at the bottom of popularity. As Hant vows to do something about this and make Gunpei number 1, Nokogiri Banki begins his attack on the city with the Go-on Wings arriving and both teams arguing who fights the Savage Machine Beast. While the others go to save the people in a crumbling building, Go-on Green has Go-on Black assist the Go-on Wings, with his interference allowing the Savage Machine Beast to escape as the building collapses. The incident and the Go-on Wings' words left Gunpei in the dumps, as he proceeds to train himself to win the Go-on Wings' attention, Hant disguising himself as a clown on stilts to call the monster out and playing keep away with him until Go-on Black arrives. But once the others arrive, Nokogiri Banki ran off with Hant revealing his reason as Sousuke tells Gunpei being a Go-onger is more important that being a pro. Though annoyed and disheartened by the revelation, Gunpei remembers that he plunged into becoming a Go-onger in the first place. By the time Nokogiri Banki attacks another building, Go-on Black manages to overpower the Savage Machine Beast on his own while revealing Nokogiri Banki's weakness to the Go-on Wings' surprise. While Go-on Black and the others save children, Go-on Green and the Go-on Wings defeat Nokogiri Banki, who Industrial Revolutionizes and is scrapped by Engine-Oh G6 with the Wing Engines' aid. The Go-ongers celebrate after learning Gunpei's number one on the database while Hiroto feels that something wicked is coming. While this occurred, with Hiramechimedes having Nokogiri Banki's remains brought back to Hellgailles Palace to be rebuilt stronger and more powerful, a giant flying Engine arrives on Earth. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Souls *Go-On Red - Change Soul, Engine Soul #1, Blaster Soul *Go-On Blue - Change Soul, Engine Soul #2, Blaster Soul *Go-On Yellow - Change Soul, Engine Soul #3, Blaster Soul *Go-On Green - Change Soul, Engine Soul #4, Engine Soul #6, Blaster Soul *Go-On Black - Change Soul, Engine Soul #5, Engine Soul #6, Blaster Soul *Go-On Gold - Change Soul, Engine Soul #7 *Go-On Silver - Change Soul, Engine Soul #8 Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 21, . *'Viewership': 5.1% *'Engine Narrator': Engine Birca *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Speedor ("I won by a wide margin!") *'Go-On Seminar': What is the transformation item of the Go-On Wings called? **'Answer': Wing Trigger Digital Releases Engine Sentai Go-Onger DVD Volume 5 features episodes 17-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 2 features episodes 17-33. See Also References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita